Mr. Freeze
Mr. Freeze was the alias of Dr. Victor Fries. After the result of an accident that condemned him to live in sub-zero temperatures, Victor Fries became a cold hearted villain and was determined to find a cure for his wife, Nora's disease, even if he had to freeze all of Gotham City to do it. He is a member of HYDRA and Kingpin's Gang. When Victor Fries was a child he made a hobby of freezing animals in order to preserve them so they can continue to exist in the future. Worried by this behavior, his parents sent him to a strict boarding school where Victor felt outcast and became depressed. However, when he met and befriended a young woman named Nora, the two fell in love and later married. But their happiness was short-lived: Nora was diagnosed with a fatal disease, and Fries, sickened with sorrow, attempted to save her using cryogenic technology. However, the experiment went terribly wrong and Fries' equipment malfunctioned, consuming him and his lab in an explosion of ice. Victor somehow survived, but now his body could only survive at sub-zero temperatures, and Nora's condition was now even more serious. In an effort to continue his wife's treatment, he constructed a suit which would now protect him in his altered state. Calling himself Mr. Zero, he began to rob several banks to get money. He was eventually thwarted by Batman and Robin, but struggled on. As Mr. Zero, he uses cryonic technology to create a gun, which fires a beam that freezes any target within its range. After faking his death, Gotham City believed he was dead. During this time, Fries rearranged his costume and returned, calling himself Mr. Freeze. To this day he continues to fight Batman and Robin. Powers and Abilities Mr. Freeze was an expert in cryogenics and engineering. As a scientist, Freeze had a very intelligent mind. He had previously been a two-time Olympic decathlete and continued to maintain above average muscle mass throughout his life. As a criminal, he was very resourceful and a cunning strategist. The accident that mutated his body has given him the vital weakness of being unable to survive in a temperate environment, which he has overcome with technology. Equipment * '''Cyrosuit: '''Freeze's diamond powered cryosuit not only gave him the ability to survive in normal temperatures, but also gave him great strength. The suit also doubled as highly durable body armor, gunfire having no effect. It had a flight pack with glider wings which allowed him to fly, a special pair of goggles were worn while skydiving under the armor's headpiece. The cryosuit has many hidden compartments and controls such as to check the gauge of the suit's cooling system, detonate icicle bombs, carry chemical vials etc. * '''Freeze Guns: '''His main weapon was a large Freeze Rifle that shot a powerful glowing beam that could freeze an opponent instantly (fatal, if they were not thawed out within eleven minutes). Freeze could use this to makes walls and objects brittle, easily smashed with his power armor and vehicle. Additionally, Freeze kept smaller freeze guns in his vehicles and laboratory. Gigantic freeze guns could be made using a hi-tech "Freezing Engine" that was made up of several white diamonds that could be used to freeze a whole city. Category:Candidates for Deletion Category:Articles with no sense